


Do Werewolves Dream of Electric Chairs?

by rvst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV Show)
Genre: Hallucinations, Insomnia, Jealousy, Lydia speculation, Multi, Multiple Partners, mild violence, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On night one, there's Hale drama. By night five, five people are dead and Lydia's house needs a new door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Werewolves Dream of Electric Chairs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliar/gifts).



It's Lydia that eventually takes him in. Despite all of the other housing offers, including a teeth-clenched hissing misadventure from the Argents, Isaac ends up locking himself in the Martin attic with the most comfortable bed in the world. Lydia calls it a glorified doggy bed, but Isaac smiles at her and purposefully crawls in a few circles before getting down to the business of sleeping.

His first night, it's Derek and Cora beating down the door yelling for a supernatural being that isn't a werewolf. Isaac is down the three flights of stairs and growling at his former Alpha before Lydia registers that her home has been invaded. Isaacs appearance stopped the siblings cold, Cora sniffed at the air and was surprised to detect a complete lack of sex-related scents. Derek's jaw dropped slightly as he struggled for composure.

"Why are you-" he started to ask.

"Is your uncle dead?" Lydia's voice settled on them like a knife, a surety of purpose the Hale siblings only ever experienced from creatures trying to kill them. They both gaped up at the tiny girl at the top of the stairs, confused by any person who decided walking towards a werewolf was a good idea. "I'm going to take that as a no then, shall I?"

"No?" Cora asked, balking at her own uncertainty.

Isaac smiled, though all present were reminded of the average serial killer rather than a teenage boy with superpowers. "How are we both? Good? That's great!"

Lydia gave an unladylike snort, Scott might not be a complete and total idiot after all.

"As you can see, the True Alpha has seen fit to bestow the Guardian of the Argent Bestiary and Any Other Archaic Translations with a bodyguard. The True Alpha doesn't like the twins and is concerned about any and all sexual shenanigans that may occur if the Master of the Hunt or the Minister for Google were drafted into the cause."

"I probably wouldn't try to screw Allison!" Lydia squawked indignantly. "You two, out! The McCall pack will have nothing to do with murderers that won't swear absolute fealty to the True Alpha."

"She has bags of mountain ash stashed all around the house, so I'd do what she says," Isaac added, his grin shifting into something less threatening and much closer to an actual smile.

The Hale siblings both paled, running back out of the broken doorway. Isaac moved to fix it but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Can they still hear me?"

Isaac tilted his head, noting the brutish rumble of Derek's muscle car fading down the street. He shrugged, "probably not."

Lydia patted his back. The door wedged itself nicely back into place but when he turned around his charge was gone. The sound of water boiling drew him into the kitchen.

Lydia stood shoveling heaps of coffee into two of the largest mugs Isaac had ever seen, her face contorted in concentration.

"Coffee isn't that hard, is it?" He leant on the breakfast bar while she poured more sugar than a person should ingest into the mugs. "Although since you seem to be keeping an elephant awake-"

"There's nothing in the Bestiary about rituals requiring any not-human or werewolf," she paused to grab the milk from the unnecessarily huge fridge. "This is concerning, Pup."

The kettle on the stove whistled at them, causing Isaac to lightly cover his ears and frown at his host/charge. "Maybe they needed a banshee?"

"Well, they can learn to knock if they want anything from me," Lydia declared while putting the water into the mugs. She handed one to Isaac and he just knew that they weren't getting any sleep.

"After they pay to have the doors fixed."

Lydia hummed in approval, "did Scott really give you that little speech?"

"I think it was Stiles. I hope it was Stiles. Research?"

Night two, still without either of the Martin parents, involved a nineteen hour game of Monopoly.

It's Scott that knocks on the door, annoyed that Allison, Lydia, and Isaac were all ignoring him. Also, worried. Mostly worried. Especially when the door fell away under his firm knock. He heard Lydia scream and took off with his heart thundering away in anger.

The scene he happened upon in the living room did nothing to slow his heart down.

Allison had a cigar made of Monopoly money dangling from her lips while she balanced three plastic hotels on one of her Chinese ring daggers. Lydia and Isaac were both oddly disconnected from their shirts, though if Scott were to guess, he'd say they were the bits of fabric Allison had tied to her belt like they were animal pelts.

"It's nine-thirty in the morning, we had a pack meeting an hour ago," he stated although none of them seemed particularly interested in him. Allison was casting her eyes over her three friends speculatively, Isaac was shivering a little, and Lydia smirked while she overtly pushed her chest out. "What is the point of having a pack if no one but me and Stiles are the only ones who care?"

"Hey, Isaac and I defended the pack from over-dramatic Hales just the other night," Lydia argued, making eye contact deliberately with each of them in turn.

"We decided that we deserved to be driven to stripping to pay our debts to the Argent Banking Group," Isaac chimed in, noting that his Alpha wasn't getting as especially jealous over Allison as he usually did.

"Especially since Martin Money Management was forced out of business for being sent to jail nineteen times without passing Go once," Allison added, flicking the hotels at Lydia. One landed in her bra, drawing the attentions of the entire room. "Isaac, I'll pay you a billion to fetch that for me."

Isaac scrunched up his face while Lydia crawled over the board. "Isaac, go to the pack meeting for the both of us, I have debts that need paying."

Scott protested loudly when Isaac threw him over his shoulder and marched out the door. He called back over his unoccupied shoulder, "one of you should fix the door before more stray dogs walk right on in!"

"This is why I didn't ask Allison to stay with her!" Scott complained, poking at Isaac's exposed spine. "Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"What will you leer at if I do that?"

"Isaac!"

Three hours later, the girls walk in, neither of them trying to hide the scratches all over their arms. Isaac cheered silently to himself when he spotted the clear indentation of Lydia's teeth on the back of Allison's neck. He fought the urge to firstly tell Scott about his discovery, and secondly to see how his teeth measured up to his banshee roommate. They lunge for the instant coffee sitting on the counter in the McCall kitchen/war room, Lydia helpfully pours him a mug as large as her own.

Isaac vows to stay awake another night, patrolling the perimeter of the house for wayward werewolves and horny hunters, Lydia couldn't possibly take another night.

The third night ends with Isaac in an ice-filled bath at the Argent apartment, but Lydia is still asleep with Scott himself watching over her so he chalks it up as a win.

Allison gently eases herself into the bathroom, her eyes still fighting the nice sleep a recently not on fire werewolf woke her up from. "Another group of hunters?"

"Yeah, but they let me go once they saw my eyes, I don't think they're after werewolves," he managed through his tightened jaw. Unlike the Argent hunting techniques, which catered almost exclusively to werewolves, the new hunters used honest to God flamethrowers to capture their prey. "Is clairvoyance a thing? One of them said something about fire being impossible to predict."

"Predicting the future is all about vague prophecy, nothing accurate or fast enough to defend yourself," Allison said as she tipped another bucket of ice into the bath. Isaac groaned at the cold slammed into him anew. Allison looked slightly sympathetic to his pain, but was quickly overtaken with a troubling idea. "What if Lydia isn't just a banshee?"

Isaac stared at her for several long moments, taking in her beauty because whatever led her to that particular statement was far too much for his frozen brain to handle. "What?"

"According to the Bestiary and all of Google, a banshee doesn't present as a little psychic like Lydia does, all they do is related to death, and only death," Allison explained.

"That doesn’t explain why the hunters would want to kill her, or why they'd think she's enough of a threat to bring in the flamethrowers and torch her poor protector."

Allison sat on the edge of the tub and began running her fingers through his hair. Isaac closed his eyes and thanked the hunters for forcing him into an ice bath.

"Peter Hale figured out a form of necromancy to bring himself back."

"With a lot of help from whatever he did to Lydia."

"So maybe the Bite latched on to something she already had and she isn’t even a born banshee at all?"

Isaac went conspicuously silent. He had absolutely no clue what she was talking about and her fingers trailed down to his neck and shoulders. Concentration wasn't something he was capable of at that particular moment.

"She-"

"She might be able to tell the future!" Allison shouted, jumping up and lunging for her phone. "She's going to be so happy she's not actually crazy or a wailing woman."

"You'd know about all her wailing, right?" Isaac asked, putting on his best innocent face. Allison regarded his shivering form, considering the utter bitch it would be to get wet jeans off his body.

"Why yes I do, Mister Lahey."

Isaac groaned again as she left the room.

"You're healed now, get out of those wet clothes already!" Allison called from her bedroom. Despite them being only one of three pairs he owned, Isaac felt no remorse as he tore through his pants and charged into the adjoining bedroom.

Another dawn rose over their intertwined bodies, still rocking gently against each other. The aftershocks left Allison speechless and Isaac exceptionally happy that she removed the handcuffs over an hour ago. He shivered, she giggled.

"It was your idea," she whispered, nipping at his neck.

"And I pulled it off perfectly, thank you very much," he replied smugly, thanking his lucky stars that during their research night Lydia had seen fit to get drunk and argue about the sexual benefits to being a werewolf.

He thrust into her harder, the memory of his little experiment turning him all the way back on.

"The human body encounters this strange thing called hypothermia if it's in ice water for too long, sweetie," Allison had told him, although she made to attempt to get down from her position enveloping him while he carried her around the house looking for new and exciting ways to see if her father could actually smell werewolf in his house.

"I'll keep you warm, promise," he vowed before capturing her lips and tightening his grip on her thighs. He knew he was close to drawing blood, but she leveraged herself up and then back down, so it couldn't have hurt that much.

Isaac lowered himself backwards into the still freezing bathwater, discovering with glee that he was still hard despite being almost entirely submerged. Allison squeaked when their connected bodies hit the water, yet was quickly persuaded into more pleasurable action when a hungry werewolf descended on her breasts. A man on a mission to fight hypothermia with werewolf stamina.

Isaac spent night four hiding in Lydia's basement from Chris Argent who came home to his daughter doing a banshee impression before school.

With the full moon almost two weeks away, Isaac glared at the temporarily useless manacles Lydia had installed when Scott first mentioned she should be protected by more than a silent alarm.

Allison's theory led to Stiles bursting in on the teenage residents of the Martin household sharing Argent related techniques over ice cream with overly enthusiastic ranting about Lydia being one of the lost X-Men and that wouldn't it be great if they all called her the Numermancer. Stiles spent a full minute attempting to pronounce 'numermancer'.

It's when Stiles gets the word out that Scott jogs in quietly behind him, eyes glowing red and glaring with the silent fury of a thousand full moons. Lydia picks up on this and drags Stiles out of the house by his ear, complaining loudly about her still-broken door.

"Did you-"

"Yes," Isaac answered, pulling off his scarf to show the superficial damage that still remained for Allison's more brutal moments. "It was pre-dawn, otherwise we would have invited you."

Scott physically took a step backwards. Isaac's apologetic tone was not what he was expecting. Then again, he didn't expect Allison to sleep with two different people on consecutive days. Did she know they were spending their afternoon gossiping about her 'o' face?

"What?"

"Allison's got that whole dresses accessorized with high-powered assault rifles thing and I've been told I combine the adorable power of a kicked puppy and the unexpected might of a Russian winter, why wouldn't you, the only True Alpha in living memory, want such fantastic creatures as yours?"

Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times while blinking rapidly, like he was trying to clear an image from his mind. After clearing his throat twice and suppressing a grin, Scott opened in mouth to speak. Isaac responded to this by removing his shirt.

"Lydia can tell the future because of numbers," was what the fabled True Alpha said. Isaac shrugged, unbuckling his belt while he stepped closer to his Alpha.

"Do you think she knows she's going to be sharing Allison with us?" Isaac asked all three of the Scott's in front of him. Something about sleep deprivation and hallucinating whispered in the back of his head.

"I-"

Scott turned and ran.

Isaac glared at the manacles, blaming them for Scott's reluctance. He couldn't sleep. Towards midnight he started to see a live showing of the Allison and Lydia show, complete with a screaming contest at the end. He saw himself in the manacles, hanging attached to the ceiling with Scott ordering him to delay his orgasm until his Alpha was finished with him. That continued for what felt like the entire night, with Allison occasionally breezing through to drop iced water on him in an attempt to make him last longer.

By three in the morning, Lydia was awoken to Isaac screaming for Allison to stop. Stiles' ramblings about precognition through probabilities and patterns didn't make sense right up until she knew, absolutely knew that a flash bang was going to come sailing through her kitchen window.

She knew for a fact, that there were five of them, all armed as well as any old Argent, and that her own hunter was on her way with her Alpha, but they'd be too late.

Isaac screamed again, this time with rage, and Lydia's sense of knowing shifted.

She wailed.

She wailed for the man, probably middle-aged, that would try to breach the kitchen window. Isaac's fury was fighting off the hallucinations. He'd snap the man's neck. Lydia, with the new variable of Isaac not going insane in the basement to an imagined Allison, sat calmly on the second step from the bottom and awaited the show.

She stopped wailing, because all of the hunters would die within minutes, deaths heralded and job done.

A female hunter, most likely younger than thirty, would break through the door. Her dead body would flash, Lydia liked it when Allison used her showy arrows.

Two other hunters, twins but maybe just siblings, Lydia couldn't quite tell, were going to slip past Allison while the girl advanced around to the side entrance to the house. They were going to make it all the way inside the front door. They were going to stare at the tiny girl regarding them with slight pity when Scott McCall leapt from the top of the stairs to plunge his claws into their chests. He wouldn't kill them.

Lydia didn’t need to be a numermancer to see that Allison and Isaac were going to be the 'wet works' of the pack, whether Scott liked it or not.

The man with the flamethrower was going to be a challenge, it was a solid strategy. Were Lydia alone and not surrounded by extremely violent friends, and Scott, he would have killed her even if the others hadn't.

Lydia decided on Isaac taking him out, for retribution. Scott would freak out at the weapon and Allison might actually enjoy Isaac being burned again.

She sighed and tucked herself into a ball, making sure to cover her ears and spread her legs suggestively in anticipation of her hunter barging in the decimated front door over three people in various stages of dying.

The flash bang went off, effecting absolutely no one. Lydia noted a flash of silver from outside and light footfalls on the roof contrasting with Isaac's thundering rage.

One, two, three, and four fall as predicted, and Allison is stepping over the threshold by the time Lydia is certain Isaac's going to win his fight with a flamethrower.

"Why are you down here?" Allison whisper-yells, her adorable face creasing with worry. Lydia sighs again, standing up and forcing her hunter into relaxation. Putting the bow away and other such nice things. "Isaac said they have-"

"-a flamethrower, I know. He's dealing with it in," she paused, brushing at some dirt on Allison's forehead. "Three, two, one."

On one, Lydia leaned in to kiss her hunter, combining the always tingling fun of reaching up on her tip toes to reach Allison and the everlasting joy of her enemies being blown up by their own weapons.

"Is everyone sleeping with Allison but me?" Scott asked tiredly, helping an exhausted and near-collapsing Isaac back into the house. "Not judging, just curious."

Lydia kissed Allison again before turning to Scott when she felt protective arms circling her waist. "Stiles, the Hales, the twins, and your kitsune friend aren't, right?"

Allison nuzzled into Lydia's hair, ignoring the two boys watching them with keen interest.

"How about you take care of your Beta and I'll take care of my hunter and we call it even until you figure out you want to stick your dick in both of them?" Lydia asked with her winning smile. Isaac pawed at Scott's jeans, making the choice for him. "He's set up in the attic, the bed's big enough for both of you."

"Thank you Lydia. Allison-"

"I'll call my dad. He's been prepping all day for human on human violence," said Allison, prying herself from Lydia to collect her arrow from the dead woman. "I don't think he's slept for days, so just be gentle."

Scott's face looked strange with grim determination on it. It faded in favor of pride when Isaac leant more fully onto him, the Alpha in him overjoyed that his only completely loyal Beta trusted him so much.

Lydia sniffs at the damage, mildly off-put by the smashed in windows and the door that's beyond salvaging. Allison saves the day, just how Lydia likes her, by mumbling about her family having close ties to a family of vampire hunters who are also excellent carpenters.

Night five for Isaac is spent sleeping, like most people spend their nights.

The day was spent making excuses for the missed school all around, yelling at Derek for brining what Lydia thinks were witch hunters to Beacon Hills, and everyone keeping their hands to themselves while the various parents dealt with the five dead bodies in the Martin house.

The four of them end up locked together on Isaacs bed, watching a documentary about precognition. Scott drifting to sleep with one arm around Isaac and the other running through Allison's hair while she used his thigh as a pillow. Lydia lay nestled in between her hunter's legs, ensnared by her arms and giving a commentary on the failed careers of everyone involved in the production of the video.

And night six? Well, that started with Chris Argent and a shotgun.

 


End file.
